Birthday Wishes
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: She's turning 17 and she wishes to have someone that she could love and be loved in return. An insight to her thoughts for her birthday. Another one shot fic for KyteAura's birthday. E+T


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

A/n: I'm being insane here! :D Lol! Kyte! KIC! NEE-chan! Happy Birthday! :D Happy Birthday! Sorry, you can't blame me for being insane. I haven't seen or heard of you in 3 blooming days, its way too long for your poor imouto-chan here man! You keep me sane. Kaz here is more insane than I am so yeah. Lolz! Hope you have fun reading this one aye! :D Happy BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And… Erm… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! 

~*~

You don't realize how much you are worth,

To the one person you love,

To them you'll be their sun while they're the earth,

To them you'll be the star above,

For once in a year they will appreciate,

A special day they'll dedicate,

To love and to care in more than one way,

To you my dear Nee-chan… Happy Birthday!

~*~

_You know, it's not everyday that a girl turns to a young and yet mature age of 17….._

_Last year I turned 16… it was hardly a big deal even if Mother decided to hold a grand ball at our mansion._

_This year… I want it to be small and just with a few friends instead of such a big extravagant one._

_All I want is for my mother and Sakura-chan to be there along with Reika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Yamazaki-kun and of course, Touya-kun and Yukito-san and not to forget Kinomoto-san; they're like a second family to me. _

_I suppose I have to think of a wish for this year's birthday too._

_Secretly, I've been keeping this wish to myself and just to the stars at night. _

_My wish for this year is to find someone that I could love on my own with all my heart and soul and for them to the same._

_Does it sound ridiculous to you?_

_I hope not because I really do want my wish to come true._

_~*~_

Walking down the stairs, Tomoyo Daidouji noticed that all the maids were really onto their work. Some were polishing the floor, some were dusting the shiny platters, some were arranging flowers and some were doing things that she didn't even know they could possibly do. It was strange because it was only 5 am in the morning and already, the maids are working as if it was 10 in the morning. It was madness. Tomoyo couldn't sleep so she decided to go down to get a cup of milk before heading back to bed. The moment the maids saw her, they smiled and greeted her good morning. She replied their greetings with a smile and a nod. 

She walked to the kitchen in her pajamas and her robe along with her warm little fuzzy slippers. The marble tiles of the house can be very cold especially at 5 am in the morning. She got to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and found what she was looking for, milk! Not just any milk, chocolate milk. She got herself a glass and poured herself a generous amount of creamy chocolate milk. She took the glass with her and drank it while she head back to her room. On her way back, the maids were all gone and it was eerily quite but she wasn't really bothered with it, it happens all the time. 

She made her way back to her room where she placed the glass at her table side and climbed back to her comfortable king sized bed. She looked at her digital radio clock and looked at the calendar. Then, she took a long sigh. She knew why the maids were working so hard and why they disappeared so quickly. It happens every year without fail on this day. She shook her head and finished her chocolate milk before drifting off to dreamland where she could spend about 3 more hours there before she faces the day that everyone fusses with her because it is her birthday. 

~*~

_A lot of people asked me what I wanted for my birthday._

_Mother asks me this question all the time. _

_I always answer her…. I just want you to be home to celebrate my birthday with me for once. _

_She tries her hardest but somehow, she never does appear for my birthday. _

_She would organize big formals and fun parties but she will fail to make an appearance._

_Sakura-chan asked me this question too._

_I just told her that I want her to be there and for her to be happy. _

_Everyone else asks me the same thing and I'd answer them the same thing._

_But if you ask me this question, I would answer you differently._

_If you asked, I'd tell you that I would want someone that I could love and would love me in return._

_~*~_

Morning came and the sun had finally come out to greet the day. The rays shone brightly into Tomoyo's room and the sounds of birds chirping were enough to please her. She woke up to greet the day with a smile, knowing exactly what they it was. 

_Wow people, I'm 17 years old today._

She went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Then, she went to her walk-in wardrobe and changed from her pajamas to a more comfortable attire consisting of a white baby tee top and a pair of black tight fitting bootleg jeans. She put on some socks and settled in to her pair of converse chucks that she could never stop wearing. She went to her dressing table and brushed her long wavy black hair. Now that she's older, she had her hair layered and shorter but she still kept the fringe to give her the kid-like look. She pulled her hair back and tied it up in a ponytail before heading out of her room to go downstairs. 

She head straight to the kitchen where the cook have already prepared her breakfast for her. Tomoyo had always preferred sitting on the counter to eat her breakfast instead of the stuffy big table in the dining hall, alone. She greeted the cook as he passed her a plate of scrambled eggs with melted cheese and fried bacon strips. She thanked the cook and went to get herself a glass of fresh orange juice. She ate her breakfast as she looked outside at the garden. Summer brings such beautiful flowers especially roses. When she was done, she went to get another glass of orange juice and before she left, she thanked the cook again. She didn't forget to mention that the meal was delicious as usual. 

"Miss Tomoyo, before I forget. Happy Birthday", he said.

Tomoyo smiled and waved before walking to the lounge to watch some television. Even at the age of 17, she still enjoyed watching morning cartoons or the animation that the wonderful Japanese people made. She enjoyed watching them and she also enjoyed making them as she remembered the 'card capturing days' of Sakura. She turned the television on and click on Cartoon Network where the greatest Hanna Barbara cartoons would be shown at this time of the morning. She took a sip of her orange juice and placed it on the table as she walked to the other side of the room to grab her laptop and plugged in the modem to the laptop before walking to the 'Lazy Boy' chair. She switched the laptop on and waited for the laptop to boot before she connected online. She set the laptop on her lap as she watched 'Bugs bunny' on the television creating havoc for 'Daffy duck'. 

She went on MSN Messenger where she kept in contact with most of her friends in real life and in the cyber world. The moment the icon was online, the amount of e-mails popped up and the contact list of the people who were there appeared as well. She clicked on her e-mails just to find several e-greeting for her birthday; she smiled at the thoughtfulness of her friends. Just then, someone sent her an instant message. 

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: Hello Birthday Girl!**

She smiled, looking at the e-mail and the screen name. She'd recognized it anywhere. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was England and he was the guy that she had the biggest crush on. He came back a few years ago to visit and stayed for a couple of months. They had gotten better acquainted but then, he had to leave. That was the time when she started liking him as more than a friend. She smiled at the thought of him. She could remember his features. He was quite tall and he had the most unique navy blue hair and dark azure eyes which seem to glimmer with mischief. She placed her fingers on the keyboard and replied him.

**Ravenstar*Amethyst: Hey there! Lol thanks. **

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: So what's going to happen today for you, birthday girl?**

**Ravenstar*Amethyst: I'm not really sure. I think mother decided to have some sort of a 'debutant' formal thing.**

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: Sounds like a lot of fun if you asked me. :D**

**Ravenstar*Amethyst: It would be if she was here to celebrate it with me.**

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: Oh c'mon, it couldn't be that bad. **

**Ravenstar*Amethyst: Well it is. :(**

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: Well, I'm going to have to be off now. So sorry that we can't talk long. **

**Ravenstar*Amethyst: It's quite alright. Bye Eriol-kun! Have fun what ever you're doing!**

**Sapphire^Sorcerer: I sure will. Have a great day, Birthday Girl. **

Then, he logged off. Tomoyo smiled but then, she gave out a long sigh. She wished he was here to celebrate her birthday with her as her 'significant other' but it would have been impossible. He wouldn't have come all the way here to celebrate her birthday with her. She was just a friend to him, not some sort of a girlfriend or anything, just a friend. Again, she sighed as she switched her laptop off. 

~*~

_Well, this is it. _

_My birthday formal where everyone except the two most important people in my life was here. _

_I felt happy and sad at the same time. _

_There were people that I don't even know and many guys who are trying to get me to dance but I declined._

_I won't dance with just anyone._

_I want to dance with the one person that I can love and be loved in return with. _

_It's my 17th birthday and it is my wish._

_I wish I may I wish I might._

_For my 17th birthday on the brightest star of the night._

_With hopes you grant my wish tonight._

_To have the person whom I love and would love me in return._

_Turn up at this ball and a dance he shall earn. _

_Does is sound ridiculous to you?_

_Do you think my wish will come true?_

_I doubt that it will but hope springs eternal, right?_

_~*~_

  


The birthday ball that was on for Tomoyo's birthday was held in Tokyo city at one of the five star hotel ballroom. It was a formal ball and it was also an invite only ball. Amongst all the people who were invited, Tomoyo only knew some of them. This party was organized by her mother and quite surprisingly, her mother was here to celebrate her birthday with her, for once. Sakura and the rest of the gang were here including Touya, Yukito and Sakura's father. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Reika and Naoko came as well. The girls were all dressed very beautifully and the guys were rather handsome in their suits. Syaoran was having a hard time with the bow tie that Sakura made him wear. Tomoyo was still the prettiest. It was after all, her birthday. She had on a black velvet one shouldered thin cut dress which showed the right curves straight down to her body and it also had splits on the sides which showed her legs. Tomoyo's hair was done up in a classic messy bun with hair pins and dangles on the side of her face which frames the shape of her face. 

The dinner started after Tomoyo's mother made a speech and gave a toast to her daughter. When everyone sipped their drink, the meal was served. As everyone enjoyed their meal, they chatted amongst themselves. Tomoyo felt happy that everyone she knew was there and sad because the one person that she wanted to be here would not have been here even if he was invited. Sakura caught her sad look and asked if anything was wrong. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled at her friend, giving her reassurance that she was fine. After the dinner, it was the dancing session. Everyone started to go up and dance following Sakura and Syaoran's lead. Those two were absolutely perfect at starting any trends. When a guy came to ask her to dance, Tomoyo would decline. She didn't want to dance with anyone. 

~*~

_17 years old at last._

_The one age where I'm blossoming to the woman that I'm about to be._

_Maybe one day when I'm much older, I'll get that someone who will love me as much as I love him._

_Maybe, just maybe I'll get it. _

_I just have to wish harder, right?_

_~*~_

Then, it was time to cut the cake. The cake was rather big because there were a lot of people and it was a Black Forest Cake made freshly in Germany and sent over on private plane to Japan for this special occasion. Tomoyo blew the candles as she made her wish, knowing that it would not happened. Then, she cut the cake. At that time, she had mixed emotions. Just when the party started again, she quietly slipped out of the ballroom to one of the quiet balconies just to gaze at the full moon. The stars were bright and the sky was clear with its dark mystique and navy blue lightings. It was the perfect night for romance and yet, it was not going to be the night for her.

~*~

_ I sound desperate don't I?_

_Would you have been if you were in my position?_

_Have you ever felt how it is like to be in love?_

_Have you ever felt the pain when you miss the person you love?_

_Or have you ever felt the pain when you love that person and they don't know?_

~*~

A silent tear fell down her cheek as she thought to herself. Then, she looked at the stars again, thinking of him, wishing that he was there with her, telling her just how much he loved her. Was it possible? She shook her head, answering her own question. She wiped away her tears and leaned on the balcony rail just a little bit more. She smiled at the sky, grateful that she had her friends and her family with her tonight, even if that specific someone else couldn't. 

~*~

_Maybe next year, I'll wish harder for that person to love me as much as I love him._

_Maybe this time, it would work._

_And maybe this time, I won't have to cry anymore._

~*~

"Why the tears?" a familiar voice asked. 

Her eyes widened as she stood shocked and still. She couldn't believe her ears. 

"Maybe because I felt lost", she answered, her voice shaky.

"Why lost?" the voice asked.

Tomoyo turned around to face the person. 

"Because I love someone and yet they do not know how I feel about them and it hurts", she said, quietly.

There he stood, in a tuxedo. Eriol Hiiragizawa was there in flesh and blood, standing before her. He walked towards her.

"Maybe you should tell this person how you feel about them", he said, eyes looking into hers. 

"I think I just did", she said, quietly, feeling his breath on her cheek. 

"And what did he say?" he said, cupping her cheek.

"I don't know. He started asking me these questions", Tomoyo said.

"Tell me Tomoyo, what is your birthday wish for this year?" he asked.

She felt his lips kissing her cheek ever so softly.

"To love the one person with all my heart and soul and to be loved in return", she said.

With that, he leaned in and kissed her, pouring out his soul to hers just to match her story and her feelings. The way his lips felt on hers was just so divine and so perfect. She felt his arms bringing her closer to him as his arms slid to her waist. Somehow, her arms found their way around his neck and stayed there as their lips continued their motions. Then, they broke apart for air.

"Now do you think your wish has come true?" he asked, trailing her cheek with his finger.

"Yes, I do think birthday wishes do come true after all", she answered.

Then, he leaned again and claimed her lips once more and in between kisses he muttered something against her lips.

"So do I, love. So do I".

Under the night of a perfect sky, they kissed, danced and sealed the love that she had wished for her 17th birthday. What more could she ask for and what other wishes could she wish for? Maybe you should try one on your 17th birthday, it just might come true and who knows, you might just find the one you would love just like Tomoyo did. 

_After all…._

_Wishes do come true._

*The end*

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed that! :D This is just so random. I know, I'm a very strange author. You cannot blame me. I'm on holidays and I'm stress free! :D Nee-chan! I hope you enjoyed this one too! :D Feel free to review folks! Oh, if you want to have a ExT birthday fic for your birthday, just type it in the review and make a request if you think I am good enough for you. Lol! :D Review folks! :D


End file.
